


Pretty and Pink

by LarryInPanties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Louis, BottomLouisFicFest2020, Cute Louis Tomlinson, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, Harry is obsessed with how pretty Louis is, Harry is so fond of Louis, Hitchhiker louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light Dom/sub, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson Has a Crush on Harry Styles, Louis is 22, Louis loves lip gloss, M/M, Rugged Harry, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sir Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Southern Harry, Top Harry, Truck Driver Harry, harry is 35, larry stylinson - Freeform, okay I'll stop tagging now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryInPanties/pseuds/LarryInPanties
Summary: Louis points a finger at the man’s pec, “I’ll have you know Harry, anyone would be lucky to have me as a hitchhiker buddy. I’m nice, I don’t take up too much space, and I’m pretty.”He’s not lying.“Let me get this straight,” Harry gives Louis a look when he lets out a tiny laugh. “Ya’ want to take a ride with me but you don’t even know where ya’ wanna go yet?”-Harry never lets anyone come on the road with him.Then, a cute hitchhiker, Louis comes around.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 93
Kudos: 510
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I Just want to say the biggest thank you to the creators and moderators of the @BottomLouisFicFest2020. I know they must have been and still are working around the clock to make sure everything is in order and for that, they deserve an applause. Thank you again !
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Although i have spent many hours researching about truck life, there will be inaccuracies. If you spot one, please ignore it for the sake of fiction.
> 
> Let me know what you think and enjoy!
> 
> Prompt 439: truck driver rugged harry and cute hitchhiker Louis trying to get a ride.

“Mum, I’ll be fine.” Harry bats his mother’s prying hands away from his body. “You know I’ve been doin’ this for the last seven years.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you any less.” With a sigh, she takes a step back from her coddling touches to her son.

Harry looks down at the countless number of containers with food in his arms. “Still treating me like I’m a kid about to go to my first day of school.”

“Oh, I still remember those days like it was yesterday.” Her eyes begin to tear up. “You were my little baby and now-”

“And now I’m thirty-five years old.” Harry sighs fondly. “We’ve gone over this.”

“Just want you to be safe, honey.”

Despite his mother’s overprotectiveness Harry still loves her no matter what. “I promise.”

Harry’s not going to lie – trucking is not an easy job. There are a million things you have to check on the truck each day before one can even start driving it and it can become a slight danger driving during the snowy months. Other than that, he truly loves his job.

Tired from jumping from job to job as a mechanic, a plumber, and even a call centre employee, Harry decided to start a company called Lead Imports with his best friend Liam. He was twenty-eight when he started it and now seven years later their business is booming. His company deals with shipments relating to electrical equipment and generators. They have clients from every state in America.

Harry's most favourite aspect of his job is the amount of freedom he has – which he never had in his other jobs. Being the co-owner seriously comes with its perks. Every year, in the October and November months, Harry travels to each state and personally delivers shipments to companies.

Harry loves the alone time, and he loves the amount of freedom the road brings him – even if that means being confined to sleeping in his truck for almost two months – although a very spacious truck compared to others

Harry says goodbye to his mum and makes a quick stop at his own home to gather all his stuff for his trip; clothing, toiletries, protein shakes – just the essentials of course. He must drive to his work in order to get his truck that he’ll be using. It’s a 2016 Kenworth Custom Sleeper and is more like a mini trailer if you think about it. It has a set of bunk beds, a small seating area that consists of a fold-up table and booth seats, a mini-fridge and mini freezer, and so many other perks that one would not necessarily see in one of those regular transport trucks you see on the highway daily.

She’s heavy-duty. Yes, Harry even has a name for her – Cynthia. What type of southern person would he be if he didn’t name his truck?

Once Harry arrives at the company building, he is met with the same concerned face of Liam and the same question he asks Harry every year.

“Are you sure you want to go alone?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Liam,” he says in an exasperated tone.

Liam softens his brown eyes when Harry gives him a sharp look “Just worried about you, man.”

That’s what everyone has to say about him nowadays. Harry knows the reason is because of his love-life for the last five years – or his lack of. His friends and family act like it’s the end of the world because he’s single, dare he say a crime. It’s not like he can’t find someone to date because everyone knows that wouldn’t be an issue.

Harry will admit that he is subjectively attractive, even for his age. He has short dark brown curls that frame his face, a muscular and broad build – not stone-hard abs, there was still some softness to him -, tattoos along his whole body, and even a stubbly moustache and beard going on. He’s also stereotypically southern – Florida may not seem like the typical southern state but depending on what part you live, it definitely is.

Harry is the toothpick between teeth, muscle tees, and trucker’s tan type of southern. The type where his left arm is always more tanned than his right arm because of the window. The type where people think he’s rough around the edges but at heart is a big softie.

“Ya’ know I don’t need anyone to truck with but myself.” He says while opening the truck doors and walking in to place all of his things.

Liam follows him inside the spacious cabin and leans against one of the walls, “Wouldn’t kill ya’ to have some company.”

Harry stares him dead in the eyes, “Yeah, it actually would.” He states monotonously, “The presence of another person would kill my peace and quiet.” Harry begins neatly folding his clothes into his drawers and even stocks up his fridge with his healthy protein food and drinks.

What? Just because he lives on the road for two months, doesn’t mean he should eat garbage all day every day.

The brown-eyed man grins a little, “But just imagine being on the road with the one person you love – no interruptions.”

Harry gives him a look like he’s crazy, “Unlike you, I actually have self-respect.”

With that, Liam leaves Harry with a pat on his back. “Whatever floats your boat.”

-

It’s Harry’s third day on the road and he already feels the freedom he constantly craves all year around. The sun shining down on his face and the warmth caressing his skin when he steps out of the truck to stay occupied while it’s being unloaded and then again when it’s reloaded when he goes to one of his warehouses located in the state.

Yeah, the warehouses in almost every state could deliver them but it is more personal this way. Harry wants to get to know some of his customers and he wants them to enjoy buying from him. Most times he’ll stay a little and talk to the owners and workers and then go find a diner to eat at or a souvenir store.

After being on the road for almost three days, Harry is only in West Virginia. He could have arrived in two but he’s just getting in the hang of trucking and making sure everything is intact again.

Harry is currently dressed in a pair of blue denim jeans, a white muscle tee that scoops low enough to show his ribcage and a black hat that has the little holes in the scalp area to prevent moisture from being trapped.

“Hey, Harry!” He hears a voice call out for him as he walks towards the unloading dock.

Harry smiles when he realizes where the voice is coming from. “Albert,” He says with a grin and bring the other in for a hug and a pat on the back.

Albert is the manager of this warehouse and has been a customer of Harry’s since the very beginning. He was an old man, in his late eighties, and that’s why Harry thinks he gets along with him so well. People do tend to say he’s a bit of an old soul.

Albert quirks his eyebrow while he reciprocates the hug, “Alone again, I see.”

Harry groans fondly – he could never get mad at the old man, “You, along with everyone else says the same thing every year.”

Albert chuckles, “And I’ll keep saying it until my skin rots of my corpse and my teeth fall out.”

“Well, you’re halfway there already.” He smirks and points to the old man’s fake tooth.

“Mhm,” He hums and nudges Harry. “You never know who you’ll find on the road.”

-

When Albert said you’ll never know who you find on the road, he didn’t think it meant someone actually passing out on the road one-hundred feet ahead of his truck. Harry has a very open-mind now.

Harry looks both ways before pulling the truck to the side of the road and parking it – thank goodness this road is empty. He quickly steps out of his truck and jogs to the small figure who seems to somehow faint with a large suitcase in his hand and equally packed backpack on their back – dainty shoulders being swallowed up by the thick straps.

Upon further notice, Harry sees that they’re a man? Man-boy? Don’t blame Harry for not knowing, this person is kind of small.

Clearly worried about the lack of movement from the boy, Harry quickly tosses his suitcase and backpack onto the sidewalk and proceeds to lift him bridle style – it’s too dangerous to be on the road, even if it isn’t busy. The taller man brings the other to the sidewalk to lay him down but almost drops him when he realizes the other’s were wide open and staring at him.

“Oh, shit.” Harry gasps.

The boy below just smiles. “Hi.”

Harry gapes when he finally looks at how pretty the smaller man is. He’s got on black high-waisted biker shorts, a plain pink t-shirt, and white tennis shoes that happen to match the white pearl clips in his hair. The stranger also seems to have a small mullet going on – his hair slightly longer at the base of his neck and curling around the tops of his ears. Harry’s gaze finally settles on his face, which is delicate just like the rest of him. He’s got natural sharp cheekbones, long lashes – and is that mascara? The pretty man also seems to be wearing lip gloss from what Harry can tell because of the shine to them.

Harry is snapped out of his thoughts when he feels the smaller trying to squirm out of his grasp. He places him down on the concrete as gently as he can. “Um, are you good?”

The still unknown pretty man dusts off his shorts and straightens his shirt. Harry does not stare at how his thighs look in the tight spandex – he really needs to get laid.

The smaller glances up at Harry and giggles. “I’m amazing.”

Harry continues to stand there awkwardly, not knowing even remotely what is happening and who this person is. “You’re British?” Why was that even the first thing he could think of? – out of all the things there are to say about this situation.

“No, I’m Louis.” He says it like it is the funniest joke in the world. Well, compared to Harry’s cheesy jokes it probably is.

The smaller man, now known as Louis, has this coyness to him, alluring but Harry could also see the shyness to him from his cheeks blushing a soft pink when he first faced Harry or from his feet crossing slightly inwards while he began to rock back and forth on them.

Harry feels brain-dead, “Is there something I’m missing?’

This seems to remind Louis about what just happened. “Okay, so funny story.” Louis begins to gesture widely with his hands while he continues to ramble on about things Harry’s missing because he’s too focused on the high pitch of his voice and his glossy lips – mostly just his lips. Harry has never seen another man wear makeup before but Louis pulls it off so well. “-And I thought how do I get someone’s attention better than passing out in the middle of the road? It’s better than me sticking my thumb out.”

The older man crosses his arms over his chest causing muscle of the biceps to protrude even more. Louis was not drooling. So, maybe Harry was exactly Louis’ type - older, broad, tall, handsomely good looks, a deep voice that rolls of his tongue so deliciously – but he can’t let that distract him from his mission.

“So, you’re hitchhiker?” Harry is slowly trying to piece the information together in his head.

Louis pouts a little, “Well, technically not yet. You’re the only one that’s actually stopped for me so far.”

“I wonder why.”

A noise of insult squeaks out of the back of Louis’ throat. “I’ll have you know mister-.”

“Harry,” he corrects.

Louis points a finger at the man’s pec, “I’ll have you know Harry, anyone would be lucky to have me as a hitchhiker buddy. I’m nice, I don’t take up too much space, and I’m pretty.”

He’s not lying.

“Let me get this straight,” Harry gives Louis a look when he lets out a small laugh. “Ya’ want to take a ride with me but you don’t even know where ya’ wanna go yet?”

“I mean, where are you driving to.” Louis begins to twiddle his fingers, afraid the older man is going to say no.

“I own an electrical supplier company called Lead Imports.” Harry shrugs it off when Louis gives him an impressed look. “I’m kinda travelling through almost every state in America for the next two to three months, depending on how long things take.”

Louis smirks. “Perfect.”

Harry gulps noticeable. This will be the first time in history anyone has ever been on the road with him and Harry’s not sure how to feel about that.

Louis saunters off towards the truck while swaying his hips. He leaves Harry to carry his luggage.

-

This situation is still surreal to Harry. It feels weird having another person in his space, especially now that Louis started putting his clothes and makeup into a few empty draws. Harry just stands there awkwardly while he watches Louis.

“Have you never had anyone in here before?” Louis blushes when he sees the other man observing his every move. Now that he’s completed his so-called mission, Louis can flirt a little.

“Uh, nope.” He scratches the back of his neck while the petite man starts to snoop through every drawer and shelf in the cabin.

Louis turns to him and gives a warm smile, “Don’t worry, I’ll be an amazing driving partner. And you can always kick me out if you want to – it is your truck, to begin with.”

“I-No!” Harry pinches himself for the small outburst. There’s something about Louis that makes him feel young again like a teenage boy with a crush. “I mean no, it's fine. You can ride with me as long as ya’ need.” Harry scrunches his eyebrows when he sees the small boy’s head disappear into the medium-sized fridge. “It’s just gonna take some getting used to have another person here.”

Louis’ head pops out of the freezer with a disgusting grimace. “What exactly are these?” he pulls out a bottle with a green substance in it.

“They’re my protein smoothies.”

Louis pretends to gag and tries to act like he didn’t notice the older man staring at him fondly. “What type of bloody trucker eats healthy?” Louis seems truly offended by the newly learnt fact about Harry. “We are getting greasy food and only grease later.”

Harry shrugs his shoulders and sits on one of the booth chairs, “Eating unhealthy is not the best option when what I do all day is sit down.” The taller man sighs when he sees Louis giving him the puppy dog eyes, “I guess we can stop somewhere now and get something.” He rubs a hand down his face. “I’ll stop driving to my next destination for the day and pull up to a rest stop.”

Louis jumps up and down and goes to impulsively hug Harry. “Yay!”

He goes on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry’s arms hang loosely at his sides for a few seconds before he registers that he should hug the small boy back. He wraps his arms around Louis’ small waist and breathes in the sweet scent of Louis’ perfume. He smells like cherries and vanilla – Harry wants to get wrapped up in it.

Harry takes a step back at that thought and drops his arms. What is he doing? He cannot get attached when Louis could possibly be leaving in the next few days. Harry will just have to try and keep his distance, no matter how intriguing the petite man is.

Harry motions to the front of the truck where the seats are, “Let’s go get some greasy food for you from the gas station.” He lets Louis walk ahead of him and definitely does not stare at his ass. “It’ll probably take fifteen minutes to get to the one that has the rest station beside.”

Louis plops down in the seat – the tall size of it practically swallowing his short stature. “How come this seat doesn’t have a cool seat cover like yours.” He pouts and he needs to stop doing that before Harry does something irrational.

He’s never felt attraction this quickly to someone before. Yeah, he’s had one night stands but that was just for the sake of relaxing – no real substance to it. Harry could see himself becoming wrapped around Louis’ finger easily and it kind of scares him. Harry cannot even remember the last time he was in a serious relationship.

Harry shakes himself out of his thoughts. No one said anything about a relationship and he doesn’t even think Louis would want to be with someone probably way older than him – someone that can keep up with him.

“It’s because ’m the only one in here,” Harry says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Louis clicks his tongue. “Wouldn’t kill you to match a little bit.”

Harry shakes his head as he starts the truck.

During the fifteen-minute ride, Harry listens to Louis ramble on about whatever his little heart desires – he doesn’t mind listening when it means Harry gets to hear the delicate rasp.

Harry finally gets a word in, “So when do you start dressin’ like this?”

Harry sees the smaller boy stiffen up and turn his sharp eyes towards him. “Why? Does it offend you?” he says defensively.

“Oh! No definitely not.” Harry sputters as he tries to come up with an answer – very calm collected of him. “I think it suits you. Pretty I would even say.” Harry scratches his beard, a nervous habit he’s developed the more he’s let it grow. “Who am I or anyone to judge anyways? People should be able to express themselves how they want.”

“Oh.” There’s a pause and a red blush on the apples of Louis’ cheeks. “Thank you.” He says it quietly, almost like he’s surprised at his answer.

Harry shrugs his shoulders. “Shouldn’t be thankin’ anyone for human decency.”

It’s left at that as Harry pull’s the truck into the rest stop parking lot for trucks and cuts off the ignition. He tries not to smile when he sees Louis struggle to hop out of the truck.

They walk towards one of the many gas stations that are around and holds the door open for Louis to walk through. There’s a comfortable air between them already – Harry has never felt this casual with someone he met not even two 3 hours ago.

“Thank you.” Louis ducks his head as he walks past the taller man, trying not to allow him to see the effect he has on Louis.

Harry nods his head and by the time he makes it inside, Louis is already out of sight. I mean, it’s not that hard to not see him considering he is barely taller than the shelves lining the store.

Harry decides to go get what he needs while he waits for Louis to find him – he doesn’t need much considering that he has his fridge stocked at the moment. Harry goes and gets a fruit juice and a packaged chicken sandwich.

When Harry sees Louis a few minutes later, the boy has a mischievous smile on his face. “Ready to go?” Harry gives Louis another look like he doesn’t buy this innocent look on his face.

Louis beams up at him and pulls Harry towards the checkout counter. “Mhm! I’m just getting a hot dog and a sprite.”

Harry pays for both their orders, not sure at the moment of Louis’ money situation. Harry can afford it anyways; it pays well to create your own company.

They make it back to the truck and Harry again watches Louis struggle. He decides to take pity on him and puts one hand on his hip and one on his butt and pushing him up. Louis still fumbles – flustered by Harry’s hand touching him there and how much he wants him to put it back.

When the older man walks to his side of the truck, he has to bite his tongue to stop thinking about how soft and plump the meat of Louis’ ass was. Louis has a pretty shape to him as well – all soft skin and curves that could make any man go mad. He also has the daintiest of features from his nose, to his fingers, and even his ankles – Harry could definitely easily encircle it with his hand.

When he opens the door and pulls himself in, he notices Louis pulling out a bunch of makeup from the waistband of his shorts.

“Uh, Louis.” Harry tries not to stare at the peak of the skin of his hips and instead focuses on the important matter. “What is that?”

“Makeup,” Louis says it so nonchalantly.

“And where did you get that makeup?” Harry prods further.

Louis finally looks up at him after he’s done talking the last tube of lip gloss out of his shorts. “I stole it from the gas station.”

Harry’s not angry, he’s just genuinely curious and confused by this person sitting in front of him. “Ya’ don’t have to steal. I could’ve bought it for you if that was the problem.”

Louis gets up and goes to place the makeup in his new makeup drawer. “I have money, Harry.” Louis pauses, “Some money saved up at least.” Louis turns back the older man, their eyes connecting. “Something to know about me is that I only steal from big corporations, especially ones that manipulate and exploit their workers. And that chain gas station was one of them.”

Harry looks surprised at how passionate Louis seems about this topic. “Oh?” He takes a seat on the booth chairs – leaned back, legs spread, and big hands clasped on the table in front of him. He motions for the smaller man to sit in front of him and to continue speaking.

Louis blushes and sits down, “Well, first of all, capitalism is the reason for most tragedies in this world-.”

By the time they make it to bed that Harry has learned many things about Louis. He’s twenty-two, he was raised by a single father who never ended up approving of him so he ran away, he’s a socialist, he hates capitalism, and he loves makeup.

Harry couldn’t wait to learn more about this boy – even if it was only for a few days or weeks more.

That night Louis went to sleep in the top bunk in his softest pink pyjama set while Harry laid staring at the top bunk from the bottom bunk.

They slept well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find my [Tumblr here !](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/larryinpantiess)


	2. Chapter Two

Harry wakes up extra early that day, six am precisely, and begins to check everything that needs to be checked on the inside and outside of the truck before one can start driving.

It wasn’t until three hours later of being on the road that Harry hears the soft pads of Louis’ pink fuzzy slippers heading to the front of the truck where he was. Harry doesn’t know how the boy could sleep this long but the empty roads of the highway probably helped not to jostle him too much.

Louis plops down in the chair about a foot and a half away from Harry and lets out a squeaky yawn. “Mm, morning.” He does a full-body stretch while wiggling his toes. Harry tries to ignore the sleep soft skin that’s exposed when his shirt raises up, showing the pudge of his tummy.

Louis was the embodiment of soft with his delicate voice, his golden skin that Harry wants to nibble on, and his preference for feminine clothes. Harry has been with both men and women, but he’s never seen as someone as pretty as Louis – even though Louis has just woken up, he still looks beautiful.

Harry has never taken himself to be someone that shares their emotions. He’s known for being a man of a few words and someone who would rather sit back while other people do the speaking. Yet, with Louis, he feels young again. He doesn’t know if that has to do with Louis’ boyish charm or his age but Harry finds himself not really caring at the moment.

Harry manages to mutter out a ‘good morning’ while trying to keep his eyes on the road – proving it to be hard with Louis sitting there. “How’d ya’ sleep?”

Louis still turns to look at Harry despite the fact that the other has to pay attention to driving. “Really good. I didn’t even realize you already started driving.” Louis pulls his knees to his chest and lays his head on top of his knees. “What time did you even get up?”

“Around six.”

Harry turns his head in time to see Louis adorably scrunch his face. “Bleh.”

Harry smiles. “Very bleh indeed.” The older man drums his fingers on the steering wheel. “You get used to it after you been doing it as long as me.”

“And how long would that be?” Louis says with a hint of a smirk in his voice.

Harry shrugs it off. “about seven years. Since I was twenty-eight”

Louis brings a delicate hand to his mouth and giggles, “So, you are an old man then.”

Harry scratches his bear and laughs. “Not old. Just ageing.” 

Louis looks like he’s pondering for a minute. “It’s fine. I don’t mind older men.”

Harry almost jerks the steering wheel at that and can’t help the warmth he feels spreading to his cheeks and flushing down his neck. Harry chooses to end the conversation there and they both sit in silence for about two more minutes until Louis speaks again.

“When are we going to be able to shower?”

Harry ignores the fact that he said we. “When we stop at the resting station later tonight. They have showers there.”

Louis smiles and stands back up. “Okay. I’m gonna get dressed now and do my skincare.”

Harry turns to acknowledge Louis, but he’s already out of the front cabin by the time he looks.

When Louis goes to open his drawers he can’t help but sigh as he thinks of Harry. He’s such a gentleman trying to ignore Louis’ advances and his flirting but Louis can see right through him. Louis wouldn’t mind giving it a try with Harry, obviously after they get to know each other a little more. From what he’s seen so far, Harry is sweet but tries not to let it show too much. 

The petite boy blushes as he pulls his moisturizer out and thinks and Harry in another pair of blue denim jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a black headband to push the small curls out of his face. Louis daydreams about what it feels like to be cuddled by those strong arms and how Harry’s stubbly face would feel against his if they kissed – or how it will feel in other places. 

When Louis walks back out to Harry again, he brings a bottle of white nail polish along with a clear coat to seal it. Louis puts his pulls his knees to his chest and slightly spreads his legs so he can work on painting his toenails first.

Harry tries to peak over at him. “Nail polish?”

“Mhm.” Louis has his tongue pointed out as he tries to concentrate on making it perfect.

“Make sure to not get it on the seat.”

Louis makes a ‘hmph’ noise. “I’m probably a professional from how many times I’ve done this.” He smiles proudly at how quickly he finished his first foot. “Look!” Louis giggles as he brings his foot near Harry’s face and wiggles his toes.

Harry lets out a loud laugh. “Ah, I totally see it now.” He smirks and wraps his hand around Louis’ dainty ankle. “Can’t be distracting me while I’m driving, love,” Harry states but with no maliciousness in his tone.

Louis’ cheeks turn crimson at the feeling of Harry’s big fingers easily encircling his ankle and at the new nickname. The smaller one’s eyes twinkle at the new step in their relationship, or friendship, or whatever someone wants to label this as. “M’kay,” He says shyly and goes back to doing his other foot and then his fingernails.

Harry turns back to the road. “What’s your favourite colour to do your nails?”

Louis’ eyes peek up from below his fringe and smiles because no one has ever cared to ask such simple questions to him. He puts a polished finger to his glossy lips and thinks. “Probably a baby pink because that’s my favourite colour but I also love any colour that’s pretty or soft.”

“Just like you,” Harry mutters under his breath.

Louis’ eyes go wide, “Pardon?” He almost feels like he didn’t hear the older man properly. 

Harry coughs loudly to cover it up. “Nothing.” He flexes his fingers on the wheel. “We should be arriving at our next unloader in the next fifteen minutes so make sure ya’ get your nails dry.

After hearing that, Louis quickly goes to finishing his nails.

-

Harry digs his nails in his palms as he tries not to show his anger as he talks to the manager of the company his truck is being unloaded at. The site of Louis talking to one of the workers when he should be doing his job is making Harry’s gut boil. He tries his best to pay attention to the man in front of him, trying to be a respectful supplier. Harry stiffens when he sees the worker lean more into Louis’ space while Louis continues talking like nothing is happening.

“Sorry, can ya’ give me a second?” Harry puts on his most charming smile for a second. 

The manager nods his head. “Go do whatever you have to do. I’ll be here all day.”

Harry smiles one last time as the manager leaves and frowns immediately when he sees that man has moved another inch closer to Louis. Harry tries to walk as casually as he can to the smaller one without making it a scene.

“Louis.” Harry interrupts their conversation, but he really doesn’t care.

Bright blue eyes flash up towards green eyes and Harry almost forgets why he came there in the first place. 

“Yes?” Louis turns his full body towards Harry, giving him all his attention.

Harry pinches himself for even having angry thoughts about Louis – even if it wasn’t directed precisely at him. “Uh, I’m going to be at the shop for a little,” he utters sheepishly and points his thumb towards a souvenir shop a couple hundred feet away.

Louis lights up with a wide grin on his face “Want me to come?”

“Nah, that’s okay. You can stay and talk with your _friend_.” Harry feels bad as soon as he says it because he sees the smile fade from Louis and looks down at his feet – which happens to be dressed in white strappy sandals, that show off his nail polish.

Louis pouts. “Have fun, then.” 

Harry doesn’t look back to see if he’s still looking at him and instead focuses on walking towards the shop. He criticizes himself for the way he acted. Firstly, he’s not even in a relationship with Louis so he can talk to whoever he wants. Secondly, Harry just met him not even two days.

Harry has never been a possessive or jealous person when it comes to his relationships, but there’s something about Louis that makes Harry want to bundle him up and keep him tucked under his arm. Harry shakes those thoughts away – ‘not the time to get creepy,’ he thought to himself.

When he enters the shop, he lets the cool hair calm his heated skin down and takes a deep breath. He doesn’t really have a specific reason for coming in here, but maybe he can get a souvenir for his sister or mum. He finds a small keychain without the state name ‘Virginia” and gets two different colours.

As he walks down the hygiene section, he goes to the showering section. He needs some new razor blades and maybe he can get a couple for Louis as well – if he even grows hair on his face. His skin seems to be baby soft since he’s been here.

Harry continues walking down the aisle when he sees pink shower slippers. He falters for a moment and thinks if Louis would like them. He doesn’t want to come off too strong, but he knows once they go to shower tonight, it’s better to protect your feet from the possible germs of the tile floors. 

He grabs a size eight hoping that would be Louis’ size – he does have significantly smaller feet than Harry does. Harry walks up to the cash-out and lifts his wrist to look at the time. He sees that he’s spent about twenty minutes in there and figures that he better go back to Louis before he starts to wander off and the truck is probably unloaded by now. Once the cashier rings up his items and puts them in a plastic bag, Harry is off.

Making his way back, Harry notices that the truck is in fact ready to go, but Louis is nowhere in sight. Harry wears a frown until he hears the sound of soft singing and a smile is once again brought to his face just by Louis.

He peeks further into the cabin area and sees Louis putting on an oversized green hoodie. Harry doesn’t want to seem like a pervert watching him get dressed so he makes his entrance known. “Hi,” he coughs into his fist.

Louis nearly jumps five in the air and lets out a small scream, “Ah!” He brings a delicate hand to his heart, trying to calm it down. “I nearly peed myself there.”

“Thank goodness ya’ didn’t.” Harry tries to joke, “I don’t want to be moppin’ up someone else’s pee.”

Louis seems to have forgotten about the incident earlier and that makes Harry relieved. He didn’t want to ever be the reason for this angelic human being to feel sad or down.

Louis walks closer to him. “What’s in the bag.”

Harry points to the booth seats for Louis to sit down. “Well, I got some souvenirs for my mum and sister and some spare shaving razors.”

Louis takes the key chains in his hands and inspects them. “Cute.”

Harry pauses for a moment. Why does he feel nervous to show Louis what he got him? They’re just slippers – there’s no alternate meaning behind them. “And I saw these,” he pulls the pink shower shoes out of the bag and hands them to Louis.

Louis lets out a squeal of excitement, “Oh my gosh! These are so cute.” He holds the pair to his chest and looks up at Harry with a wobbly lip. “Are these for me?”

Harry suddenly feels warm from the fact that Louis enjoys his gift. It makes him happy. “I don’t know someone else here that loves pink as much as ya’ do.” He nudges to smaller boy’s foot under the table. “I also don’t know someone as small as you.”

Louis kicks Harry back under the table. “Size eight is not even that small.” He sticks out his tongue. Harry doesn’t stare at the pink muscle.

“Compared to my size twelve, I would say it is.”

Louis wiggles his eyebrows. “You know what they say about big feet?”

“Oh, lord.” Harry sighs fondly.

-

Louis kicks his feet back and forth against the seat. “I’m so excited to finally shower.” He looks out the window as they near the rest station. “I smell too manly from being around you.”

Harry gawks at the audacity of the smaller one. “I’ll have ya’ know that people enjoy my scent.” He turns his nose up.

“I’m not saying you smell bad.” Louis scrunches his nose. “I just like to smell pretty.”

“And I don’t?” Harry knows he doesn’t but he wants to tease Louis.

“No. More rugged and musky.” Louis flushes while he thinks about it. “Not like college boys that spray axe deodorant all over them. Yours fits you.”

Harry chuckles. “I’ve never had such a detailed description of my smell before. Thank you.”

When Harry Parks the truck in one of the big parking spots, Louis hops out as quickly as he can with his pyjamas in his hand. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Harry anymore. This man to Louis is mature and knows what he wants, while Louis graduated from college and doesn’t know what to do with his life. ‘Harry deserves someone older and someone who doesn’t make inappropriate jokes.’ The small boy thinks to himself.

They walk up together to the bathroom stalls and Harry puts in coins in both of their slots. “Okay, make sure to lock the door. This covers thirty minutes, so you should be fine.” Louis nods along to everything he says. “Ya’ got your shower shoes?” 

Louis looks down at his feet that have the pink shower shoes on and wiggles his toes. “Yes, sir,” he giggles.

Harry’s cock twitches at the name but he tries to brush it off. “Enjoy.” Harry gives him a tight lip smile and they both head into their respective bathrooms.

Thirty seconds later, before he could even start taking off his clothes, he hears Louis call him from the next door. Harry unlocks the door and steps out. “Yes, Louis.” His breath gets caught in his throat when he sees part of Louis’ naked upper body shyly peeking out from behind the door. Yes, Louis was ethereal in himself, but Harry was really paying attention to the piercings on his nipples. The bars were the usual silver but the ball on each end was a light pink colour. 

“I think you stole my towel, you thief.”

When Harry finally registers what Louis said, too preoccupied with staring, so he quickly retrieves the towel from his bathroom. Harry makes his way towards Louis half-hidden figure and tries not to drool at the soft looking skin. Louis was so youthful, which is something that Harry lacks. 

Harry thinks about how different they truly are. He’s tall and muscular while Louis is short and only has a soft pudge of muscle. Louis is bare-skinned while Harry likes to grow his hair, yet he still keeps it groomed. Louis was the embodiment of pretty and feminine while Harry was handsome and semi-masculine – he doesn’t care most times about dabbling in things that are gender non-conforming.

Harry holds in a groan. “My bad.” He quickly scurries off to his own bathroom and once it shuts he rests his forehead on the door. Harry looks down once he feels his cock stiffening and lets out a sigh. He didn’t even see Louis fully naked and he’s already a mess.

After getting undressed, Harry turns the shower on hot and steps into the spray. He lets the warmth relax his muscles as he rolls his shoulders a few times. 

Harry feels some remorse for thinking about Louis as he grabs his cock, but that emotion is quickly replaced with pleasure. He just holds his hand there and shivers at the thought of the smaller boy in his head.

He slowly glides his hand up and down the long length and he pictures Louis with his nipple piercings – looking so pretty against his tan skin and his tiny pink nipples. Harry moans loudly and hopes that Louis didn’t hear that through the walls. 

Harry is proud enough to admit he has a size kink and loves it when he can dominate his partners in more than one way.

His hand speeds up slightly and he swipes his thumb over the precum bubbling over the head after every upstroke. Harry’s mind jumps from scenario to scenario as he thinks about Louis. He thinks about running his cock over those pretty nipples as he listens to Louis whimper from the sensitivity. He then thinks of sliding his length so easily into the warm wet heat of Louis’ mouth and he takes it perfectly because he’s a ‘good boy’

The one thing Harry cannot stop thinking about is the boy’s hole. He knows he probably keeps it smooth like the rest of his body and Harry bites his lip to keep from coming right then and there. He wants to tease the boy with his fingers until he’s a whimpering mess and until he’s saying ‘sir’ for real now. He also wants to get his mouth on him, to taste him – even better if Louis would fully sit on his face and let his tongue go to work on making him let out whiny moans.

Harry finally comes and bites down on his fist when he pictures his cock pushing in and out of his tight hole while Louis lays there helplessly – too pleasureful that he just takes what Harry gives him. His strokes slow down as he milks the last of his cum out and watches it flow down the shower drain.

Harry figures it’s been long enough thinking about Louis because his shower is going to shut off soon and he still hasn’t cleaned himself.

Harry walks out fifteen minutes later with damp hair and dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He notices that the switch on Louis’ door is locked, which means he’s still in there. He knocks on the door. “Ya’ almost done in there?”

“Coming!” Louis yells from inside the room.

Louis emerges from the steam-filled bathroom in a pair of black leggings and an oversized purple hoodie. This is the first time Harry hasn’t seen the pretty boy in any pastel colours – he still looks beautiful of course. 

“Took ya’ long enough.” Harry jokes as they walk back to the truck together. They’re walking side by side, bodies aligned, and fingers so close that any one of them could close the distance.

They don’t.

Louis playfully shoves Harry with his shoulder. “I got out like one minute after you. Besides, beauty takes time.” 

Harry looks down and smiles at him only to find Louis smiling back even wider and eyes twinkling even more beautifully than the stars that are currently blanketing the sky.

-

It’s been over a week since Louis’ been here and he’s already found many ways to make the truck his own. Harry doesn’t mind and he finds himself becoming more and more fond as the days go on. Every day since Louis has been here, it is just filled with constant flirting, mostly from the younger one’s end, and fondness. 

Louis has been buying small knickknacks at the stores they stop at. He carefully places each one in a designated spot on the dashboard and Harry tries not to smile as Louis fusses when one moves. Louis has also bought many soft blankets and pillows the place on his bunk – Harry will admit that it looks very comfortable and he wouldn’t mind taking a nap with Louis.

Feelings on Harry’s end still haven’t stopped and at this point, he’s given up on trying to smother them. He learns that every person that has met the small boy so far has automatically been infatuated. That’s Louis’ charm and Harry knows if all those other people fall for it, then he will too.

Harry’s pumping gas while Louis is exploring the shop inside. He daydreams as the gas fills the large tank and thought immediately goes to the younger one. He thinks about how Louis had to bundle up with Harry’s black corduroy jacket because of how much chillier it is in Michigan compared to the warm south weather Louis was used to.

A fire lit inside the older man’s gut when he saw how the jacket hung off Louis frame and swallowed him whole. Louis thanked him for letting him borrow it with a little giggle into the sweater paws it gave him.

All Harry knows is that he wants to taste those sweet lips and pink tongue that he knows will create the loveliest sounds from Louis’ mouth. He wants to hear him whimper as Harry holds his dainty body in the palm of his hands.

“Harry!”

He looks up and sees Louis bounding out of the shop with a plastic bag in his hand – _looks like he bought something,_ Harry thought to himself. He smiles when he sees the energetic boy try to dodge between all the cars with an excited look on his face.

When Louis is finally in front of him, only a couple inches away, he gets a shy look on his face. Over the last week and a half, Harry’s has started to notice the little things about Louis and his personality. When he becomes bashfully timid like he is now, it means he wants to show Harry something for his approval.

Louis loves being praised.

“Hey, love.” Harry tucks a piece of stray hair behind the boy’s ear. “What ya’ got there?”

Louis twists his feet and puts the bag behind his back. “It’s a surprise.”

Harry playfully pouts, “And I can’t see this surprise?”

Louis reaches up and pinches his cheek. “Nu-uh,” he says in a baby voice and Harry’s cheek grows warm from the touch of his small fingers. “After the gas is done, come in the truck and you’ll see the surprise.”

From the way that Louis talks about it, he makes it sound a little naughty. “Okay, darling. See you then.” Harry smirks when Louis falters at the nickname. the boy scurries off and tries to hope inside the truck as best as he can – he still doesn’t like how tall the step is.

After ten more minutes, the tank is finally full. Harry puts the nozzle back into the machine and walks towards the driver’s side door. He feels giddy to know what Louis’ surprise is. Even if it was something small, he knows it’s still going to be amazing.

His eyes go wide when steps inside and sees a very pink-cheeked Louis sitting on a very fluffy pink chair. “O-oh, wow.” He’s breathless – not because of the car seat cover, but how soft Louis looks. The colour matches his cheeks perfectly.

Louis runs his fingers through the fake fur. He’s sitting on his calves and that doesn’t stop Harry from becoming even more fond – how is that even possible?

“Do you like it?” Louis looks up from beneath his long lashes and his glossy lips part slightly.

“I love it.” Harry is still in awe as he reaches over to feel the fur for himself. “It fits perfectly.”

Louis smiles shyly. “Even though it’s not manly like you?’

Harry laughs and puts a big hand on Louis’ shoulder, dwarfing its size. “A true manly man wouldn’t care about stuff like this.” He looks into Louis' eyes to show that he means it.

Harry unconsciously starts to lean forward when Louis stands straight up. “I have to pee,” he announces all of a sudden. 

As he saunters out of the room while Harry is still in a daze, he turns around and winks at the older man.

Harry almost misses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find my [Tumblr here !](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/larryinpantiess)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut smut

If you ask Harry how he got here, he wouldn’t know what to tell you. It was a few days after the ‘fuzzy pink seat cover’, as Harry likes to call it. He was driving down the road listening to the giggles and music that Louis had plugged into the aux from his phone when his engine started to make small noises.

He began to ignore it at first, simply assuming he was just hearing things. It wasn’t until the sounds got progressively louder that Harry decided to pull to the side of the highway and check under the hood. 

Louis stayed in the truck but curiously stared out the front window to make sure everything was okay. He jumped in his seat when Harry slammed his fist on the hood and yelled a ‘fuck’

Turns out the engine needed to be replaced after use for so long – which was easily accessible. It just means that Harry was about to call many people to tell them shipments might be delayed.

The truck must be towed away to the repair shop while Louis and Harry stay in a hotel nearby.

That brings us back to the current time at the hotel. 

When the door opens, Louis immediately runs and jumps on one of the queen size beds. He giggles as the puffy blankets encompass him. “This is amazing!” He kicks his feet out and turns on his side with his head propped on his hand and faces Harry who is lingering near one of the tables with their suitcases.

Louis pouts when he doesn’t get Harry’s eyes on him like usual. “What time do we have to pick the truck up tomorrow?”

“They said it’ll take about fifteen hours to do since it’s a big vehicle, so probably by ten in the morning.” He scrubs his hand stressfully down his face and sits in one of the chairs at the small eating table.

“Why don’t you rest for a little bit? You seem tired.” Louis sits up but leans back on his hands and his legs kick back and forth off the bed.

As if on command, Harry yawns. “I will after I make a phone call to each supplier.” He puts his head in his hands as if that will give him the motivation he needs to make forty phone calls.

Louis walks over and stands in between Harry’s spread legs. Harry looks up slowly, starting from those thick thighs and ending on those pretty blue eyes. He becomes even more surprised when Louis cups his face in those small hands and plants a small kiss on his nose. 

“A good luck kiss.”

Harry wouldn’t mind another type of kiss but that’s besides the point. 

Harry closes his eyes and sighs as he relishes the after-feeling of those soft pink lips on his skin. He knows there’s probably sticky gloss residue on his knows but that just worsens his want for Louis. He wants to see where this relationship could go but he doesn’t want to pressure the younger one and make him feel obligated to do anything just because he’s riding with him.

When he looks back up, he sees that Louis is already on the bed and opening his laptop – probably to watch Netflix or YouTube.

The sooner he finishes this, the sooner he can lay in his own bed and long for the smaller boy to lay in his arms.

-

Harry groans as he stretches out on the chair, trying to get comfortable. He has a few more phone calls to make so he figures he should put his pyjamas on and do the rest of his work from bed. He quickly changes in the bathroom and when he comes back he sees that Louis is laying on his stomach while watching what looks like to be Harry Potter.

He smiles softly, takes off his watch, and sits in the middle of the bed – knowing if he leans against the headboard, he’s going to fall asleep immediately. Doing phone calls for three hours straight is more exhausting than one might think.

Twenty minutes later, he has one last call to make and he’s never been more relieved for something in his life – okay, maybe that’s a bit of an over-exaggeration but it sure does feel like it.

He’s too busy listening to one of his customers on the phone that he doesn’t even register when the bed dips and a body sits behind him. Harry flinches when he feels cold little hands touch his back from under his shirt.

“Oh, shit.”

Louis smirks when he hears the customer question what’s wrong.

Harry looks back at Louis as he comes up with an excuse, and the eye contact should not be as hot as it is to him. “So sorry about that. A spider ran over my foot.”

The petite boy hears the customer accept his excuse and he giggles into the bigger man’s back. 

“The shipment won’t be as delayed, maybe by a day or two at most-.” Harry almost groans when he feels Louis use his delicate hand to start massaging the knots out of his back.

He tries to hold a conversation but he’s too relaxed to fully comprehend what the customer is saying. Harry completely loses it when Louis slides his hands towards his neck and digs his thumbs in and pushes at the skin.

“Okay!” Harry tries to end the call already. “I do have to call a few more people,” He lies. 

“But thank ya’ for understanding and have a nice night.”

Louis decides it’s the best time to yank the small curls at the base of his neck and smiles cutely when he hears Harry lets out a small moan. Harry’s glad he ended the call before the customer could hear because that could seem very unprofessional of him if they took it the wrong way.

“Feels good?

Harry knows he has a smug face right now. “What do ya’ think, darling?”

Louis leans up and brings his mouth to the older man’s ear. “Mm, I think you’re enjoying it.” He smooths his hands down those broad shoulders next and to his biceps. He squeezes the muscles for his own enjoyment. “I also think you work too hard.”

Harry bites his lips at Louis’ provocative tone. “Well, I do run a company. It’s not easy taking care of everything myself.” He closes his eyes as Louis continues to caress his body. It’s relaxing him but also slightly turning him on at the same time. 

“You could take care of something else for a little bit.”

Harry's eyes fly open at that – is Louis insinuating what he thinks he is. He feels Louis shift behind him and all of a sudden there’s a pair of warm thighs on either side of his hips and small hands grasping his shoulders. 

Nighttime Louis is probably Harry’s favourite. The boy is usually dressed in soft and sometimes revealing clothing like he is now. He has on a pair of lilac shorts that barely reach mid-thigh and a black tank top, so loose that the spaghetti straps keep falling down his shoulders. Now that Harry’s thinking about it, he can’t help but admire the boy’s prominent collarbones. They’re so close to his face that he could just lean down and inch and leave bruising marks.

Harry wants to make the smaller boy messy with bites all over.

Louis sees the way Harry is staring at him and blushes, switching emotions quickly. He smiles and impulsively tilts his face up and presses his lips very lightly against Harry’s.

The kiss is small and sweet just like Louis. It barely dawns on Harry and before he has the chance to kiss back, Louis’ lips are gone. He leans down again to reconnect their lips but Louis presses one of his small fingers against Harry’s lips, squishing them in the process.

“That’s all you’re getting for tonight.” Louis boops Harry’s nose, causing him to scrunch it up. “Bedtime for both of us. You need it.” He traces the small purple-blue bags under the older man’s eyes.

Harry doesn’t have the heart to tell him that they’re naturally like that after years of age and stress.

When Louis gets out of his lap, Harry makes a small noise in the back of his throat immediately misses the warmth that resonates from the smooth skin. He realizes how alone he’s been for years, and now that he has someone that he knows he enjoys spending time with, he doesn’t want to let them go.

By the time Louis shuts the lights off and hop into bed, Harry has only gotten the motivation to lay back instead of sitting up – he doesn’t even go under the covers. He doesn’t bother to wipe the sticky residue of Louis’ lip gloss as well – he instead likes it from his lips and almost moans at the cherry flavour.

His first kiss with Louis is not what he imagined it but at the same time, it is. The boy may be shy sometimes, but he’s definitely a tease – and teasing is exactly what he’s been doing to Harry the whole time Louis has been with him.

When he closes his eyes, Harry tries to picture those glossy lips on his and a warm compact body pressed against his bigger one. He imagines what it would be like to completely encompass this boy.

That night both Harry and Louis go to sleep with dreams of each other.

-

No one brings up the kiss for another week

-

Louis decides that he should be allowed to drive the truck at least once during their trip.

“I’m your partner on this trip.” Louis tries to say sternly with an angry face that looks more like a pout.

“That’s funny.” Harry pretends to think for a second. “I didn’t see your name on any papers.”

The two of them recently got back from showering and they have been talking for about fifteen minutes before Louis had the crazy idea of him driving the truck right now. They’re at another resting station in Minnesota for the night and Harry does note that they are one of the only trucks in the big space.

Louis crosses his arms over his narrow chest and widens his baby blues as large as he can. “Please.” He juts his glossy bottom lip out. “Please. Please.”

Harry tuts, “Tuck that bottom lip back in before I bite it, baby.”

Louis turns cherry red and immediately listens to the older man. He still continues to beg and grabs Harry’s arm to shake him. “Please. Please. Please!”

Harry’s head falls back in a loud laugh. “Darling, I don’t even think you’re tall enough to see over the dashboard.”

Louis huffs and stands up from his seat at the front of the car. He steps over to Harry and abruptly plops himself in the older man’s lap. Harry lets out a small ‘oof’ sound and is puzzled, yet pleased, from the boy’s action. He would never complain about having the chance to get Louis in his lap for the second time.

Louis faces his body towards the steering. “I can see over now!” He giggles as he looks back at Harry.

Harry tries to move his bottom half as far away from Louis’ ass, but the boy won’t stop wiggling in his lap. He places two large hands on the boy’s hips to still him and Louis immediately does. So pliant.

Harry’s at the perfect height to whisper in Louis’ ear – maybe it’s time for him to get revenge. “Press on the break and start the ignition.”

Louis lets out an excited squeal and does what he’s told. “I know the basics,” Louis says sassily. “I just don’t know how to actually drive a truck this big.”

Harry nuzzles his nose into the base of Louis’ baby mullet and inhales the sweet scent of berries from Louis’ shampoo. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you,” his words tickle the back of Louis’ neck and the smaller one tries not to shiver. Harry notices the goosebumps that raise on his skin.

Harry tries his best to ignore the sexual tension because if Louis wants to drive the truck, he’s going to drive the truck. Yes, he is wrapped around that tiny little finger and isn’t ashamed to admit it.

After thirty minutes of driving through the parking lot, Louis starts to get the hang of it. Taking turns with a big truck is scary and Louis is glad that he’s not doing this on the road – Harry probably wouldn’t let him anyways; this truck is his baby. _I should be his baby_ Louis thinks to himself.

With Harry’s help, he finally parks the truck and takes the keys out of the ignition. He leans back and almost forgets that he’s still sitting on Harry’s lap – it feels too natural. Louis turns his body around so he’s facing Harry and smiles “Hi,” he giggles.

Harry’s hands begin to run up and down Louis’ exposed thighs – this boy always wears shorts to bed and then complains about how chilly he is. “Hi,” Harry rasps out – voice caught in his throat from how beautiful Louis looks perched on his lap like he belongs there as the moonlight shines down on him through the windows.

Louis waves his legs back and forth – a habit he seems to do when he’s feeling flirty. “So what do you wanna do?” He avoids Harry’s eyes and twirls an almost dry curl hanging from his head.

“Mm, I don’t know.” Harry bites his lip. “What were ya’ thinking.”

They both subconsciously start to lean closer and closer until their lips are a few centimetres apart. “I have a few things in mind.”

Harry can almost taste Louis’ breath and smell his cupcake flavoured lip gloss – Harry bought it for him when they were out and Louis flushed the loveliest shade of pink when Harry said ‘cupcake for a cupcake’ and pinched his cheek.

“Yeah?” Harry inhales deeply.

Louis whines, “Yeah,” 

This time Harry initiates the kiss and he isn’t stopping after one. He fists Louis’ hair at the back of his head and uses the leverage to move him any way he wants. Their lips glide over each other slickly – the amount of spit and lip gloss making Harry moan out loud.

Louis’ mouth slowly parts and Harry’s lips tentatively hover over them. Harry slowly sticks his tongue out and licks at Louis’ top lip, as if he’s almost asking for permission. Louis responds by sucking Harry’s tongue between his lips, which causes the older man to groan.

“Fuck, baby.” Harry grabs both the smaller boy’s face with both of his hands and licks into his mouth as passionately as he can.

Louis lets out a small noise from the back of his throat and lets Harry guide him. The younger one starts to move his hips slightly without even knowing – his hips trying to chase any pleasure he can get from Harry.

The way Harry kisses is so experienced and so intensely and it makes Louis’ body heat up at the fact that he knows Harry could take care of him. This isn’t some college boy fling; this is a man sitting in brooding glory right in front of him. This was a man that knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to take. Louis craves stability and Harry is the definition of that.

Louis bites Harry’s lip and pulls it back a little, causing one of Harry’s hands on his hip to squeeze tighter.

“Bitey little thing, aren’t ya’?” Harry emphasizes by biting Louis' lower lip and sucking it into his mouth.

Louis whimpers pitifully, “Yeah.” His body grows warm at Harry’s voice – he doesn’t ever want him to stop speaking.

Harry’s sinful mouth works its way down his jaw and to Louis’ neck, leaving small kisses. “Been teasing me all week, doll.” He begins to suck just below Louis’ jaw, causing him to jolt from the pleasure. A dark purple bruise will definitely begin to bloom soon from how hard Harry’s sucking. “Prancing around in your pink shorts and applying your lip gloss when ya’ know I’m looking.” 

“W-want you to look at how pretty I am.” He whines at the new pet name.

Harry lifts his head from Louis’ neck and thumbs at his pink cheek. “I always think you’re pretty. Pretty especially with your makeup and lip gloss.” The older drags his finger down Louis’ lips and smears the left-over lip gloss around his mouth. “Pretty, pretty, messy baby.”

Louis sucks the sticky thumb into his mouth and hallows his cheeks while keeping eye contact with Harry.

“Pretty mouth too,” Harry says mindlessly as he stares as his fingers disappear one by one into the warm and wet heat. Louis’ tongue peeks out every once in a while, allowing Harry to get a glimpse of the pink muscle.

Harry reluctantly slides his fingers away from his mouth and wipes the leftover spit and lip gloss on his pants. He then puts both hands on Louis’ curvy waist and begins to shift their hips together – using his strength to guide Louis’ petite body himself. Louis’ head falls on Harry’s shoulder at the first brush of their cocks and he lets himself be grounded by the manly smell emitting from Harry – woodsy and pine.

“Harry,” Louis whimpers.

Harry pulls his head from his neck and leaves the softest kiss to Louis’ pouty lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, baby.” With that, Harry stands up from the seat with the smaller boy still in his arms. Louis grips onto Harry’s broad shoulders and starts mouthing at his neck.

Harry grits his teeth as he feels Louis’ ass bouncing slightly against his hard cock. He drops the boy on the bottom bunk bed, which causes Louis to let out a small giggle.

Harry gets on the bed and Louis automatically parts his bent legs. The older man nudges the soft skin to accommodate himself further so he can hover completely over Louis. Louis tries his best to seek out friction with his hips but is only met with a slap to the inside of his thigh.

His toes curl. “O-Oh.” 

“Want me to play with you, doll?” Harry drags a pathway his finger starting from Louis’ throat and stopping at his chest. He looks up when the small boy doesn’t answer. “Hm?”

“Yes, please.” His eyes glossing over from want.

“So polite, baby. M’ so lucky to have you like this.” 

Louis whimpers at the praise and sucks in a breath when he feels Harry run a thumb over a hardened nipple. His smaller hand shoots out to grab Harry’s wrist out of reflex. “Sensitive,” He whines out.

Harry’s cock twitches at how submissive and soft Louis is being. “Don’t worry, I’ll be so gentle, doll.” He lightly pinches the pointed-out nipple through Louis’ shirt. “Been wanting to get my mouth on these as soon as I saw you without a shirt that one time.” Harry switches to playing with the other one and smirks when Louis lets out a hiss. “Pretty pink piercings for pretty pink nipples.”

Harry decides it’s time to take off Louis’ shirt and the smaller boy does it without any hesitation. His cock twitches in his pants when he sees the piercings. He’s missed them since last time. Harry decides to show how much he’s missed them and sucks a nipple into his mouth.

“Ah!” Louis arches his back and tries to close his thighs.

Harry’s not having any of it and pushes them further apart than they were before. “Be good, baby.” He goes back to licking and alternating between the now red rosebuds.

Louis moans softly and holds Harry’s head to his chest with both hands. “Mm, bite them harder.”

Harry lifts his mouth for one second. “What do ya’ say?”

“Please! Please bite them harder.”

Harry immediately obliges and bites them until they’re red and swollen and until Louis is in tears. “Sensitive lil’ tits.”

Louis gasps at that and thrashes underneath Harry. “Please.” He whispers, not really knowing what he’s asking for.

Harry admires the smaller boy’s flushed face and wet eyelashes – he was so beautiful. “You want more?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Louis chants and runs his hands down Harry’s muscular pecs. “Off,” he says simply, and Harry doesn’t think twice before throwing the offending article across the room.

Louis admires the hard muscle and thinks about how easily Harry could manhandle him – fuck him against the wall, hold him up with ease, or throw him around in bed. Louis’ hands slowly slide down his chest and stop when his fingers meet the waistband of Harry’s sweats. He smooths his hand over the prominent outline of his cock and almost moans at how big Harry feels.

Harry’s head drops between his shoulders. “Fuck.” His hips begin to shift as Louis rubs him over his clothes. “So good, doll. Just like that.”

“So big.” Louis whispers and gulps when Harry gives him a dark look.

He lets Louis touch him for a minute before going further. “Why don’t you turn over, baby?” Harry poses it as a question but doesn’t give Louis the time to act on it before he’s flipping him over himself.

Louis moans as he faceplants into the pillow when Harry pulls his hips off of the mattress. Louis decides to be a little tease and wiggles his butt in Harry’s face. The older man growls and playfully bites a cheek through the boy’s small shorts.

“Can I eat ya’, baby?” Harry hums as his finger slides down Louis’ clothed-covered crack and presses down on his hole. “Get you wet and messy with my tongue?”

Louis whimpers as his hole clenches. “Mm, yes. Eat me out.” He grinds his hips back into the air, hoping it will cause some kind of friction.

Harry smiles appreciatively, “Thank you, doll.” He slowly tugs down the shorts and almost misses them for a second until he sees what’s underneath. “Panties?”

Louis turns his head to the side. “Y-yeah. They make me feel pretty.”

The panties are a pastel blue colour with lace trimming. “I bet it does.” Harry can’t stop staring at how soft Louis’ ass looks in them. “Pretty little panties.” He grabs the fabric in a big hand and pulls it so it bunches up between his cheeks. 

Louis lets out a loud gasp as Harry licks through the fabric. “Mm!” His leg twitches and kicks out.

Harry licks a few more times before he grows hungry for Louis’ taste and rips the panties down those golden legs. He thumbs at Louis’ hole and his mouth waters at the smooth and shaved skin. So pretty and so pink.

The first kitten lick of Harry’s tongue has Louis reeling. His arm reaches back and grabs Harry’s curls before pushing him further into his ass. “Eat me, eat me, eat me,” and grinds his hips back.

Harry groans onto his hole, “So pink.” He sucks on the pucker. “Gonna get you wet and messy like I promised.” 

Before Louis could even respond, Harry’s tongue was pushing into his hole. The older man has a skilled tongue, and he licks into Louis like a starved man. The small boy lets out little ‘uh, uh, uhs’ with every flick, push, and swipe of Harry’s tongue.

“So sweet, baby.” He licks a long strip from Louis’ balls to the top of his crack. “So wet too. I could easily just-.” Harry slides a single digit into the confines of Louis.

“Oh, Harry.” He whines and tries to impale himself further on the finger. “Feels so good.” His tiny toes curl.

Harry slowly moves his finger in and out for a little until he quickens the pace. He crooks his finger just the right amount and smirks when he feels Louis’ entire body spasm.

“That your little spot, baby.” He coos and repeatedly rubs it.

Louis pants and nods his head as best as he can – practically sobbing into the sheets from how good the older man is making him feel.

“Okay, doll. I’m gonna make you cum now.” With that, Harry spits on Louis’ hole and confidently fucks him with two fingers this time. He joins his tongue in the mix and licks around his fingers before trying to push it back inside Louis’ hole.

Louis’ body lifts off the bed from how fast Harry’s fingers are moving. He screams at all the attention to his prostate and doesn’t know if he wants more or to move away. His small hands fist the blankets and he grinds his hips back in sync with Harry’s fingers.

Harry watches in awe at the way Louis works his delicate but curvy body. He has to refrain from touching himself, wanting to give all his attention to pleasing the small boy who’s practically already falling apart in his hands – more like his tongue and fingers.

When Louis comes, he doesn’t even see it happening, his body feeling too many things at once. Louis starts to cry from overstimulation as Harry milks his prostate but doesn’t make any move to stop it – he never want this feeling to end. The older man decides the boy has had enough and removes his fingers once he knows Louis can’t take anymore.

Harry gently flips Louis on his back for him and the small boy is happy because he knows he wouldn’t be able to move right now - muscles too tired.

Harry pulls down his sweats and boxers and starts to jerk off quickly over him and groans at the sight of a debauched Louis. His cheeks are wet from tears and tinted the prettiest shade of pink. Louis’ chest is rising and falling, trying to catch his breath, while his nipples are rubbed raw to the point it almost looks painful. “Prettiest, most precious boy there is.”

Louis whimpers and looks at how big Harry’s length is before looking up at him. He reaches for Harry’s cock and knocks his hand away. His small hand feels incredible on his cock and Harry moans every time Louis skims the head with his thumb.

The bigger man nearly loses it when Louis angles his cock and dips it in the leftover cum on his sweet belly – making his head messy with Louis’ release. Harry feels himself grow feral and begins to fuck the small hand while Louis just lays there prettily and lets him do what he wants. The glide of Harry’s cock in Louis’ hand is so slick from the amount of precum the older man is leaking and he groans at the sounds it makes.

He grunts and slams his fist on the bed – the pleasure almost to powerful to handle. “Holy shit, baby,” Harry moans the loudest he has tonight and comes all over Louis, mixing their orgasms together on his belly.

He shifts his hips in Louis’ hand a few more times before he pulls away and kisses Louis hard. Harry presses his forehead against the smaller boy’s and stares into his eyes. Louis giggles tiredly when Harry presses a kiss to his nose and maneuvers their bodies so he can get up.

“Be right back.” Harry smiles and walks over to one of the cabinets.

Louis pouts as soon as Harry stands up. “Kay.” He just wants to be cuddled now.

Harry saunters back with a baby wipe in his hand a bottled water and granola bar in the other. He wipes Louis down with the wet wipe first and the small boy shivers. Louis tries to curl into his body when he feels the cool swipe between his cheeks. “Cold.”

Harry can’t stop the smile on his face at how adorable Louis is. “Sorry, doll. Just want you to be clean and comfortable.” He grabs some of the fuzzy blankets from Louis’ bunk and bundles the boy up in a burrito form. Harry dots after Louis as he feeds him and holds the bottle for him to drink from.

“Mm,” Louis whines and pushes his face into Harry’s chest when he finishes his food and all of the water.

“What does ‘mm’ mean?” Harry grins.

Louis shakes his head and continues to burrow in Harry’s chest.

“That’s fine, sweet baby. No words for now.”

-

“I know, mum.” Harry groans. “I’m hoping to bring him home, so you’ll see him soon enough.”

Louis smiles as he tiptoes to the front of the bus the next morning. He listens to Harry’s conversation with his mother and can’t stop himself from blushing.

“He’s honestly amazing. I think you’ll love him.” Harry sighs fondly. “I’ve never felt such a connection with someone before and he makes me feel so-.” He pauses for a second to think. “So alive.”

Later on, when Harry finishes his call, Louis bounds towards the older man and launches himself at him.

And Harry thinks _life can’t get much better than this._

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find my [ Tumblr here !](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/larryinpantiess)


End file.
